Smile
by Cloud Piece
Summary: Spoilers for 731. When he met his little brother again after almost twelve years, Sabo couldn't help but smile. The chapter through Sabo's eyes.


**Ok, I'm still actually shaking because of that chapter. So here's my contribution to it. More info about my feelings towards the end. Sorry about the names and shit, if I spelt anything wrong because I'm on mobile. But I had to write this and I wrote this in the time of like half an hour so :P**

**Obviously contains spoilers.**

* * *

They had arrived at the island in the afternoon, and of course the blond was the first to rush off. Koala and the other stared at him before racing off themselves, hearts pounding.

* * *

He didn't know if he should smile or keep a poker face. But when he saw his brother, standing with that same happy smile that he remembered, he forgot all about looking 'cool'. His brother, Luffy, the boy who declared war on the world and fought in one of the most memorable wars in history, was only a few steps away from him. Without thinking, his lips twitched upwards and he stepped forwards.

"But-but what about Fire Fist's devil fruit?" Bartolomeo stammered, blushing slightly.

It was time. He had to let his presence be known. "I wouldn't worry about Ace's devil fruit," he said calmly, dropping his smile and taking on a serious tone.

The cannibal started to yell at him, and then demanded if he knew who Luffy was.

Of course he knew, he knew Luffy more than anyone!

"He's the brother of Portgas D Ace!"

His heart sank at the mention of Ace, and it took all of his effort not to turn around and scream that he was Ace's brother too, and that it wasn't his fault he was dead, and how he couldn't save him because he didn't know until it was too late.

Excuses, excuses.

"I know that," came his reply. He knocked the enraged Bartolomeo to the ground and continued towards Luffy.

He was finally in front of his brother after so long, and he wanted to burst into tears. His brother, his stupid idiot little brother, was facing him for so long. "Hey, Luffy," he said quietly.

All other sounds were muffled to him. All that mattered was Luffy's quiet whisper, "Who are you?"

He gave a short laugh and cracked the widest grin he had made in years. "You mean my little brother doesn't even recongise me?"

He watched as Luffy's onyx eyes welled up with salty tears, and shock came over him. "Sabo?" Luffy cried, shaking. "Is that really you?"

He chuckled and tipped his top hat. "Hey, Luffy."

"You're alive!"

Sabo nodded, still grinning. He was just so... excited. He had finally spoken to his brother again!

Without warning, Luffy wrapped his arms around him and embraced him in a bone crushing hug. "You're alive!" Luffy repeated, bawling his eyes out.

"I'm alive, Luffy!" Sabo laughed.

It seemed like forever they had held each other. Neither one wanted to let go, but eventually Sabo pulled away.

"Hey now, Luffy, you've still got to rescue Trafalgar Law."

Luffy blinked and nodded. He wiped away his tears. He remained silent for a moment. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm with the Revolutionaries. We're here to help free this country, and help you!" Sabo answered. "I'm here to win Ace's fruit," he added. "And I need your help."

He quickly told Luffy of his plan, and Luffy handed him his beard, helmet and cloak. "I'll have to go, otherwise I'll miss the tournament," Sabo said, nudging down the hallway.

Luffy nodded and ran towards the confused Bellamy and Bartolomeo. "Oh and Luffy!" Sabo called. Luffy stopped and glanced at him. "Good luck out there!"

"You too!" Luffy shouted. "We'll talk when we defeat Dofla- together!"

Sabo smiled one last time, turned around and started to stroll down the hall.

* * *

Admittedly, Koala was the first person he wanted to speak to. The girl was his best friend, and they had many missions together.

So when his denden mushi started to ring, he picked it up immediatly and said, "Koala, did you beat him?"

A laugh erupted from the phone. "Yeah, but more importantly- this city is amazing! It's so big, too! I wonder if I'll see Robin again. I want to. I feel like I haven't spoken to her in ages."

Sabo chuckled. "Yeah, we should."

All was silent from the other line, then... "So, did you see him?"

Sabo trembled and his heart started pounding. "Yes!"

"Did you cry?" Koala teased.

"Come on, you know I'm not the crying type."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

Sabo smiled. "Thanks."

Koala chuckled again. "I'm gonna go to the Underground. You take care of yourself, okay?"

"Alright," Sabo said, ending the call. He stared at the Collesium with determination.

He was going to take his brother's fruit back for sure.

* * *

**Omake/s**

"Suprise bitch," Sabo grinned. "I bet you thought you saw the last of me."

"S-Sabo?"

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" Luffy asked, his hands on his hips.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sabo repeated, not really understanding who the teen in front if him was as Luffy was like seven years old.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

* * *

Luffy's eyes welled up with tears, and he whispered, "SIE SIND DAS ESSAN JAEGAR!"

All of a sudden titans started to crash into the hallways and country and started to eat people and everyone was dying and shit.

"What the fuck?" Sabo said.

All of a sudden Eren Jaeger shot into the room, screamed, "I'LL KILL ALL THE TITANS!" before turning into a titan himself and running past.

* * *

"Sabo, I-I'm pregnant!" Koala cried. Sabo's jaw dropped.

"You mean it's mine?!" he cried in shock.

"No fucktard it's Robin's."

* * *

Sabo tipped his hat up to reveal his face. "Luffy, it's your brother."

Luffy gaped at him for a second before screaming, "GHOST!" and shooting at him with a salt gun.

* * *

"It's not incest if it's adopted!" Sabo grinned as he and Luffy started to twerk against each other.

Bartolomeo was conflicted about his feelings regarding the ship.

* * *

Sabo pulled away from Luffy's hug and died. "Oh fuck, not again," Luffy swore.

* * *

Koala and Sabo grinned in unison as they shouted, "LLLLLLLLLLLLET'S STOP!"

* * *

**OKAY I AM STILL NOT OVER THIS CHAPTER**

**So, so... Sabo is alive and kicking, and he's back- sooner than anyone expected!**

**I am seriously shaking right now**

**I cried**

**I am not over this**

**also is everyone jumping over to the Sabo/Luffy ship because i am**

**and Sabo/Koala**

**Sabo/everyone**

**SAAAAAABOOOOO**

**(also if anyone can guess all of the references you'll get cookies)**


End file.
